pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Summer New Beginning
Connor I don't want to go but I have to Celste: I know bye Connor: Bye Phineas: So Ferb what do you think is in store for us this summer Ferb shrugs Candace: I know what mine will be like I wish I had more friends Linda: Phineas, Ferb Vivian told me that we have some new neighbors down the street one of which might be your age Candace: Aw Linda: And one your age Candace: And now I'm interested Phineas: So what do you think he is like Ferb shrugs (rungs doorbell and a burly man opens the door) Connor's Dad: (in an extremely thick Argentine accent) Hello Phineas Uh do you have a kid our age Connor's Dad: Oh you want COnnor Ferb: I guess Connor's Dad: COnnor, Connor, Connor Caelan: Connor (Connor is listening to music) (Caelan squirts water into COnnor's ear with a turkey baster) Connor: (in a slight Argentine accent) Ah I told you to stop doing that Caelan: Someone is here for you (a boy with very tan skin, camou shorts, brown hair, and a navy blue shirt and bandanna) Connor: Hi Candace: Do you have a sister my age Connor: (Yelling) Caelan Caelan: I'm right next to you Connor: I know Phineas: Please come to our dwellling Connor: Dwelling? Phineas: It means house Connor: I know (screen switches to Phineas, Ferb, and Connor entering the backyard) Isabella; Hey Phineas and Connor: Connor Isabella: Nice to meet you Connor Baljeet: Hi Buford: WHatever Phineas: Where's Perry? (Perry is shown wedging himself under the fence) Major Monogram: Morning Agent P DOofenshmirtz has been seen doing target practice it's very supspicious go and find out what he is up to Linda: Phineas, Ferb I'm going to PTA meeting Candace: My brothers are so annoying they are always building some crazy contraption thing Caelan: My brother is insane if you give him a brick in 2 minutes he could find a way to blow up a city the size of Sweden just by throwing it Candace: Yikes Connor: So what do you for fun Phineas: We build giant fun things Connor: Oh really I kinda do that too Phineas: Any ideas? Connor: When I was 7 my friends and I went through a three floor pyramid maze Phineas: What was it like Connor: First we had to find a red, yellow, green, and blue key in balls to open them we would have to do a different thing. Second the room was spiining and we had to go through many walls with small openings. Third, we had to answer a trivia question one had a peg the other a tazer if you get the peg you are correct if you get the tazer you are paralyzed for 10 seconds after you collect all 8 pegs you have to use them to climb up a wall Phineas: I like that (Quirky WOrky song plays) Phineas: How's everything going Ferb: How do these look (holds up balls) Phineas: You have a tiny ball Connor laughs Phineas: What he really has a tiny ball Connor laughs harder Phineas: Okay almost done Isabella: So where are you from Connor: Que? Isabella: Where are you from? Connor: Ralsonville Baljeet: WHere's that Connor: Can't tell Phineas: FInished (screen switches inside pyramid) Recording: Prepare to start in 3, 2, 1 (beep) (everyone starts running) Candace: What's that? Caelan: OMG I thought they wouldn't go in that pyramid again Candace: They are so busted Caelan: I'm coming with you Perry enters DEI and gets trapped in a tube Doofenshmirtz: Ah Perry the Platypus I see you are attached to my new trap. Behold my SpitBallInator.(flashback) You see as a child I was a prime target for being pelted by spitballs at school and half the time it was my parents. (flashback ends)So I will shoot spitballs the size of meteorites on the Tri-State Area Connor: File down the plastic until you find keys Isabella: Break ball to obtain keys Candace: Mom Linda: Quiet Candace: But Phineas and Ferb Linda: Please stop that Caelan: She's telling the truth Connor put them up to it Linda: Oh is that the new neighbors name Caelan: I'm his sister Caelan Stacy: Candace, what are you doing here Caelan: Trying to bust my brother Stacy: Oh your kinda like Candace. So what's your name Caelan: Caelan Stacy: Nice to meet you I'm Stacy, are you new here? Caelan: Yes, yes I am Connor: One key left okay solve the combination Phineas: Okay my name is carved I have keys (presses button and the board flips to a red sign saying TAKEN) Ferb: Two keys Buford: Where are the keys the only thing here is a ball and a sign saying to melt the ice ball for keys Baljeet: Im spinning this like crazy and nothings happen Doofenshmirtz: So you see when I blow into this tube it will shoot out spitballs but it takes a lot of air so i invented this the Blowinator (reveals a leafblower) Ha ha ha now if it would just stay on. It will stay on but not lock in uh (Perry starts chewing on the trap) Connor: Yes Ferb: Done (Connor enters the next room) Connor: Oh my gosh (Connor slides through the first 3 parts with ease while Ferb struggles) Phineas & Isabella: Finished Candace: Please listen Linda: After the PTA meeting Caelan: How long Linda: 25 minutes Connor: The final room: Where is the Gwapotel located Philippines or Nepal? Philippines Doofenshmirtz: I forgot to put minor explosives no one will be killed just horribly injured Caelan: What do we do? Linda: it's over Caelan: Okay you show your mom I'll keep a look out on the pyramid Phineas:Uh I think those walls damaged my appendix Connor: Hi Phineas, Phineas Phineas: Hi Connor: 5 pegs (runs off) Isabella: What?! WHich of these were not one of Audrey Marie Hilly's alias's Terry Martin or Wendy Smith. Wendy Smith? (grabs peg) Buford: What does it mean? Baljeet: Cuse me (breaths on ball and it melts) Buford; That's mine Baljeet: I found it (runs while Buford chases him) Baljeet: Think I got it (pretends to throw keys and Buford crashes into a wall) Baljeet: Yes Connor: Okay I need to climb the peg board and switch pegs each time I cross a line (starts climbing) Ferb: (weakly) Was the Berlin Wall intentionally or unintentionally destroyed? I think unintentional- (gets zapped) Ow Isabella: Man COnnor is already half way there (starts climbing) Baljeet: Ow! Uh finnaly here Buford: Where is the key it says to repeat the light pattern but there is none Connor: Okay the pegs are supporting my feet and (opens the hatch) I win Caelan: Where are they? Connor: Hey Caelan Caelan: Hey David Connor: Stop calling me that Caelan: Whatever Connor: Go stick your head in the septic tank (Caelan tries to punch Connor but Connor blocks it) Caelan: Hate you Isabella: Sibling rivalry Connor: Hi Isabella; What language were you speaking in? Connor: English Phineas: Out Doofenshmirtz: And now prepare for a barrage of balls, of spit. (the trap comes off and it fllies and hits the Blowinator, Doof's eye, and the selfdestruct button but not before it fires) Doofenshmirtz: CUrse you Perry the Platypus Voice: Agent P Caelan: COme on (the spitball hits the pyramid and it explodes) Candace: See Linda: You mean the new neighbors Candace: No Caelan: This impossible let's go home COnnor Connor: Later Caelan: Bye COnnor: So where were you guys when the pyramid exploded Baljeet & Ferb: Final level Buford: I couldn't figure anything out Connor: (to Isabella) Maybe tomorrow they should invent intelligent juice Isabella laughs Phineas: Oh well nice job Connor oh there you are Perry Trivia *Connor becomes an official cast member at this episode *The self destruct button isn't seen until before it is hit *Phineas doesn't seem to understand what Connor was laughing at while Doofenshmirtz would have Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue